This invention relates to excavating on an exposed, sloping face of a mineral (e.g., coal) to be mined.
The invention involves use of excavating elements disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application entitled "Drag Bit Excavation" executed on Oct. 27, 1976 by Carl R. Peterson and Allan T. Fisk, the disclosure of said application being incorporated herein by reference.